


(Mimo) In denial

by Byeolie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byeolie/pseuds/Byeolie
Summary: Time slowing down because of a person only happens in movies, right?Right.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 27





	(Mimo) In denial

Time slowing down because of a person only happens in movies, right?

Right.

Yeah but..well, weird cause Mina just experienced that a minute ago. And her heart, her damn heart just skipped a beat when she met Momo's eyes.

And the world seemed to fade away except Momo, and Momo seemed to walk in slow motion towards her direction, and there were butterflies going wild in her stomach.

Mina is sure it was a weird feeling she didn't quite understand. 

She thought she was suddenly sick because her cheeks were warm, and head fuzzy, and Jihyo said she's looking red, after passing by. So maybe she really is sick, right?

Right.

But Sana said she's blushing.

"No, I'm not." Mina quickly denied, cause why would she blush when she's not embarrassed about something at the moment? 

"Then why are you so red? Are you sick, Mitang?"

"Mina is sick?" Momo joined in, way too suddenly that it made Mina's heart, race out of blue. And Momo's face is too near to Mina's already red face. It's getting redder.

Sana finally knows why, Momo doesn't, and Mina is denying Sana's knowing look. 

"Nah~ she's not." Sana shakes her head. "This penguin is just inlove—"

"I'm not!" Mina frowned with slightly pouty lips. Momo chuckled, and oh Momo shouldn't have done that because Mina looks like she's about to explode. Momo doesn't know how much Mina loves her laugh.

And now Mina is very red out of embarrassment.

Momo sat beside Mina and asked, "Who are you inlove with Mina?"

Sana swears Momo is dense, and Mina is being too in denial, and that they are too obvious about their feelings. It's literally written on their faces!

She can't help but shake her head. They're both idiots. Really.

"No one!"

"We're friends! You're supposed to tell me who!" Momo whined. Sana face palmed because they can't read each other very well right now.

"Jeez, guys." Sana deadpanned. Being a third wheel is totally not fun. No, not at all. "Until when are you going to be like this?"

"Until Mina tells me who!"

"Until Momo stops!"

Sana sighed very heavily as if she's carrying a million problem in this world. "I guess it'll never end then."

Right.

It'll never end. Well, not until Mina stops denying and finally confess to Momo.

And it'll never end until Momo stops being a coward and finally confess to Mina.

It'll never end until they stop hiding from each other.

Sana can't really do anything about it because they have to figure it out how to leave their comfort zones on their own. And it's a pain in the ass. But whatever, she loves them both anyway.


End file.
